This invention relates generally to processes for reducing the oil binding capacity of fibrous bulking agents thus allowing for the use of the bulking agent to reduce the calorie content of oil based food products.
Reduced calorie food products are generally prepared by the addition of non-calorie or low calorie bulking agents to the food to decrease the amount of calories per unit weight. Other substances are also added so that the texture of the original product is maintained.
One of the most common methods for effectively decreasing the amount of calories per unit weight in a food product is the addition of water as a non-calorie ingredient, together with a thickener or emulsifier, to duplicate the texture of the original product. This method works well for water based food products, however, the addition of water tends to adversely affect the flavor, color, texture, and mouthfeel of oil or fat based food products. In addition, oil or fat based food products containing small quantities of water are generally microbiologically stable at room temperature, whereas food products containing significant quantities of water generally must be refrigerated after opening, or contain preservatives, to retard spoilage.
Many other methods of reducing calories in water based food products are known. However, such methods also are generally unacceptable for fat based or oil based food products.
The fat or oil content in food products contributes a large percentage of the calories. Thus, the removal of fat or oil is one method of reducing the calorie content of such food products. However, the removal of fat or oil results in a stiffer, more adhesive product and, therefore, only a limited reduction in calories of fat or oil based products can be obtained in this manner without significantly affecting the texture of the food product. Furthermore, after removal of fat or oil, the product generally requires extensive additional processing.
An alternative approach that has been tried to reduce the amount of calories in oil or fat based food products, includes the use of commercially available cellulose or other fibrous material as a non-calorie bulking agent. One example of such a product is AVICEL.RTM. microcrystalline cellulose. Such commercially available cellulose materials are capable of absorbing considerable quantities of oil, generally on the order of more than 1.5 grams of oil per gram of cellulose. This absorption thus removes the oil from contributing to the texture of the food product, yet the oil remains in the product contributing calories and fat. Because the usual desired texture (i.e., smoothness, consistency, and mouthfeel) of oil based food products depends in part upon the presence of substantial amounts of oil, the quantities of oil-binding materials that can be used, such as commercially available cellulose materials, are severely restricted. Consequently, only a limited reduction in calories can be obtained in this manner.
Another method of reducing the calorie content of peanut butter, a food product having a substantial oil content, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,195. This method includes the use of modified polydextrose as a bulking agent. However, special authorization must be obtained from the Food and Drug Administration for each food product in which the use of polydextrose is contemplated. Consequently, the reduction in calories that can be obtained in this manner is accompanied by the time delay and cost of obtaining FDA approval.
Thus, it can be seen that attempts to reduce economically the calorie content of oil based food products without substantially altering the flavor and texture of the food product have met with limited success. Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a process for modifying bulking agents so that they do not substantially affect the textural and flavor attributes of oil based food products while allowing for a reduction in calorie content of such products.